


Happy New Year (Part 2)

by Midnightprincess



Series: Ziam for the Holidays [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Butt Plugs, Dick Clarke's Rockin New Years Eve, Final performance, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2016 is going to be a different year for the boys. No tours, no performances, no Zayn. Well Zayn's not planning on going out that quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you the final installment of the Zaim of the Holidays Series.

            Things were weird. They had been for a while but it was more pronounced now. For the past two months One Direction has been promoting their new album Made in the AM. They had interviews and performances all over America and England. While it was definitely more than usual that wasn’t the weird part. The weird part was Zayn wasn’t there. Zayn was officially done with One Direction on October 31, 2015. So all the promotion and performances were done as a foursome. While interviewers focused more on the fact that they were going on break, there was still the odd question about Zayn. Everything was different, their seating, their performing, their sound. And while it worked without Zayn it still wasn’t the same. Luckily the fans seemed to be taking the boy’s absence well, though that could be due to the fact that Louis and Harry were becoming more public with their displays of affection. It technically didn’t break any management rules but there were certain times they got close.

            Now it was New Year’s Eve and they were in LA getting ready to once again perform hits from their new album without Zayn. Which was weird. They had never really done New Year’s performances. The holidays were usually their time off before rehearsals started for their next tour. But since there wasn’t going to be a next tour here they were. And it wasn’t just them. Since New Year’s Eve is an evening known for couples management decided that the boy’s “girlfriends” needed to be present at the performance as well. That meant Selena Gomez, Kendall Jenner, and Danielle Campbell were also backstage with them. Since they were going on break, and Liam leaving the album party with Sophia caused some buzz, Liam wasn’t assigned a beard yet. Selena was pretty cool to have around but Danielle was a bit too excited and Kendall was just plain awful. It not only made backstage extremely awkward, but seeing Selena and Niall together made Liam miss Zayn.    

            Thankfully they weren’t expected to do much. Just a few interviews, a few songs, and then they were free to go back to the hotel. Well at least Liam was. Harry and Louis were being forced to take their beards to two different parties, and Niall and Selena planned to go out anyway.  Liam was invited to go out but he decided not to. He just wanted to go back to his hotel room and relax. When he got back to London his parents would be moved in and he would be on break. It was a lot to take in.

            The performance went well of course. The crowd was good and the interview was easy. It honestly didn’t feel like it was their last performance. But it was. Afterwards was a blur. The boys were tweeting, changing, and running all over the place and before Liam knew it he was back at the hotel. He hoped he got to see the boys during the break. It would be tragic if that was the last time they saw each other till meetings about their comeback began. They had talked about wanting to go on holiday together. That would be fun. As annoying as it was to live in the back pocket of 3 other boys, Liam was starting to miss them knowing that he had no obligation to see them for a while.

            These thoughts occupied his mind as he entered his hotel room so much that he didn’t even notice that things were different then the way he left them. That is until he stepped into the bedroom and found Zayn lounging in his bed.

            “Zayn, what?....what are you doing here?” Liam asked crossing the room and kissing his boyfriend.

            “Surprise,” Zayn said smiling. “I couldn’t let you spend New Year’s alone could I?”

            “I mean…..you’re under no obligation too –”

            Zayn cut Liam off with a sweet kiss. “Are you hungry?”

            “Um…no. We had dinner before we performed. Are you?”

            “Yeah but I’m hungry for something else.” With that Zayn took Liam’s hand and guided it under the covers, letting Liam feel that the boy was naked and hard under the covers.

            Liam swallowed and slowly pulled his hand back. “Let me shower first?”

            “Of course.” Zayn then laid back and looked at Liam expectantly. Liam gave him a quick kiss before dashing into the bathroom. He took and quickest shower he could allow before toweling off and returning to the bedroom. There he found Zayn, still naked, watching him with an amused expression. “Did you wash behind your ears?”

            Liam couldn’t help but laugh at that before tumbling into bed with Zayn. They rolled around in the bed for a bit, kissing and nipping at each other. Letting their cocks brush and just enjoying the feeling of being together. Then as the moment got more heated Zayn shifted so that he was on top of Liam.

            “Open me up,” Liam requested panting against Zayn’s lip.

            “Not tonight babe.”

            Liam smiled. “Then what do you want to do?”

            “I want you to top tonight.”

            Liam paused carefully sitting up so that he and Zayn were face to face. “Are you sure? You know you don’t have to.”

            “I know but I’ve been trying with the toy and my fingers and I really like how it feels. I think our problem before was that I wasn’t stretched enough.” Liam was about to speak but Zayn cut him off. “I’m not blaming you I know that you took extra care with me. It’s just that some guys need more stretching than others, like days of it, to be able to comfortably take a cock.”

            “But Zayn I haven’t been stretching you for days.”

            “I know. I have.” Zayn then took Liam’s hand to reach around him and feel his hole. There Liam felt hard plastic.

            “Is that?”

            “I talked to Harry about it. He suggested me using a small butt plug to maintain the stretch without hurting myself. It’s small so you’re still going to have to stretch me but not as much.”

            “Are you okay? You know you don’t have to do this for me.”

            “It’s small, I can barely feel it. And I only put it in while I was waiting for you to get back to the hotel.”

            “You’re not doing this for an anniversary right?”

            “I purposely didn’t do it on our anniversary so you wouldn’t think that. I just want to babe. Please.”  

            Liam only response was to kiss Zayn while pulling him to lay down and then climb on top of him. Then leaning Liam carefully reached down and pulled out the plug. Zayn widening his legs to make it easier. Once it was gone and Zayn seemed to still be relaxed Liam reached over for the lube he saw on the nightstand. Coating his fingers generously he added two, seeing that they went in easily.

            “How does that feel?” Liam asked kissing Zayn gently.

            “Great,” Zayn smiled rising up to get another kiss. “I want more.”

            “Your wish is my command.”

            Carefully Liam added a third finger and then a fourth when Zayn responded well. The whole time Liam watched Zayn’s face for any sign of discomfort. But the older boy seemed completely relaxed and enthralled with the feeling of Liam’s finger tips against his prostate.

            “Come on Liam. I’m stretched enough. Fuck me.”

            Liam wanted to be strong and request further stretching but even he was reaching the end of his rope and couldn’t wait to get inside Zayn. So he simply kissed Zayn as he carefully removed his fingers. Once removed he settled in between Zayn’s legs before reaching for the lube to slick up his cock. Zayn caught his hand mid-air.

            “Do you mind putting on a condom?” he asked quietly.

            “Of course not. Where are they?”

            “In drawer. It’s not that I don’t want to feel you, I just read that condoms help ease the way.”

            “You don’t have to explain yourself to me babe. If you want to use a condom we’ll use a condom. No big deal.” Liam carefully rolled the condom on before getting back into positon. After making sure Zayn was still relaxed he slowly began to breech him. Surprisingly Zayn was still tight, but where last time Zayn’s face was pinched in pain, this time is was open in ecstasy. Taking that as a good sign Liam continued to move slowly into Zayn.

            Once fully seated Liam took a moment to just enjoy the sensation. Liam felt amazing and he was so happy that Zayn felt the same way. He must have taken too long though because soon Zayn was squirming under him, demanding that he keep moving. Smiling Liam ducked down to kiss Zayn while he moved to find his prostate. He knew he found it when Zayn practically screamed.

            “What was that?” Zayn asked sounding alarmed.

            “That’s what it feels like when a cock hit’s your prostate.”

            “No wonder you like this so much.” In response Liam just hit it again and continued attacking Zayn’s prostate until the boy was a whimpering mess under him. Unfortunately Liam felt his orgasm approaching so he carefully brought his hand down to begin stroking Zayn. “Fuck babe I’m gonna cum.”

            “Cum for me Zayn. Just for me babe.”

            Suddenly Zayn stilled, threw his head back, and let out the loudest moan Liam had ever heard. It was so powerful it plummeted Liam into his orgasm. Cumming hard into the condom Liam screamed Zayn’s name before collapsing onto the boy. After taking a moment to catch his breath Liam carefully pulled out and threw away the condom. Getting up on shaking legs Liam headed to the bathroom to wet a flannel. He then came back to wiped Zayn and himself down. Once they were clean he climbed back into bed. Kissing a few times there were no words that needed to be exchanged. Instead Liam and Zayn just curled into each other a fell asleep.

 

 

            They would have slept through the night except about an hour later Liam’s phone began blowing up. Getting up with the intent of turning it off Liam grabbed his phone from his jeans that were on the floor.

            “Who is it?” Zayn asked from the bed.

            “Apparently it’s a New Year so everyone is texting me,” Liam answered turning off his phone.

            “Aw Happy New Year, babe.”

            “Happy New Year, love.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for staying with me and supporting me this whole time. I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoyed the series and come back for more.


End file.
